


Sweet Smiles

by Neko_ryn



Series: NCT Collab [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Y/N gets a summer job at an ice cream shop. Winwin is the new worker that is supposed to help out, but is really clumsy and messes up a lot. Y/N cant stay mad at him because he is so good looking and he attracts customers with his cute looks and personality.





	Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Today I bring you this short but sweet Winwin/Reader one shot as a part of an NCT collab by @softestmomo on Tumblr. This was really fun to do although I'm a little late posting it, but I hope you enjoy it! I did my best to write it as neutral as possible, although I'm still new to writing /reader fics so I hope I did well~ Thanks for reading!

Summer jobs weren’t the best way to make money but at least they gave you something to do during vacations and provided some sort of income. This year you were working at an ice cream parlor; the hot afternoons meant a constant stream of clients and a busy day, and although it could be quite tiring at times, it was also a good way to spend your free time, plus your coworkers were nice and you had a good teamwork.

Your work day began as usual: you arrived at the ice cream parlor and put on your uniform; one of the other workers was already there, cleaning the tables, so you decide to check the inventory by yourself to make sure there's enough of each flavor and make the orders in case something is missing. As you write down the existing numbers of all the popsicle flavors, the manager comes out of the staff room followed by someone else and comes into the storage room, stopping right beside you and claiming your attention by gently tapping on your shoulder.

“Y/N, can we talk for a moment?” Your boss says, dragging your attention away from the checklist you’re holding. “This is Dong Sicheng, the new employee, he's going to be working with us during the summer and I was wondering if you could introduce the shop to him and assess his performance throughout the day, since I have to leave for some sort of manager training camp for the day, can you help me with this?”

You look at the young man behind your manager. He's tall and slender, with black hair and bangs that discover a couple of big, sharp eyes when he pushes it back; he looks calm, albeit slightly nervous, something quite common for newcomers.

“Yes, I can do it.” You reply with a smile, your eyes fixated on the new guy although he does his best to not look at you, probably out of shyness.

“Thank you very much, I’ll be going now then, take care of the shop.” Your manager says before leaving you two alone inside the small room the store used as a storage.

The two of you stay in an awkward silence for a few minutes in which he finally looks at you. He looks really serious at first, and his expression and deep, curious stare makes you feel strangely nervous for a moment until he finally flashes a smile and the tension disappears. You smile back at him and then look at the list that you’re holding, this was probably a great moment to start explaining him how to work around the shop.

“So… Si Cheng right? I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” You say, still smiling. “I’m not sure if you’ve worked at ice cream parlors before, but it’s actually quite easy. The room we’re in right now is the storage, we put all of the ice cream in these giant refrigerators and when something runs out we refill from here.” You then point at the list you’re holding. “I’m checking the inventory right now, and as you can see we’re running out of some flavors.” You get closer to him to show him the list, he seems slightly shy at the proximity but you shrug it off. “Can you do me a favor? Call the supplier and ask them for these flavors, that’ll be your first task.”

Si Cheng looks at you with a dubious expression on his face, his lips slightly pouting as he seems to consider something; it is quite obvious that he’s nervous but you smile at him and reassure him it’s a pretty easy task and that you trust he’ll do a good job, so off he goes to make the call. The rest of the day goes by as you perform your usual tasks and teach him how to work around the ice cream parlor.

Even though the suppliers bring the wrong order due to a misunderstanding and he messes up quite a few times while taking or preparing orders, you attribute everything to the nervousness that comes with the first day of work and let him go easily, convinced that he’ll get the hang of it soon.

However, when a week passes by and he continues to make the same small mistakes you start to get worried; you want to be mad at him, you really do, but it’s quite hard when he looks at you with deer-like eyes and apologizes in his strangely cute voice, promising that he’ll pay more attention and work harder. Instead, you’re just worried that a client or another of the workers might get angry at him for his mistakes when he’s just trying his best.

It seems like your worries are unjustified though, because even if he delivers the wrong order or forgets to add an ingredient to the customized cone, no one ever snaps at him. In fact, ever since he started working at the ice cream parlor, you’ve been getting even more clients than usual. All of that is understandable however, since no matter how you look at him, Si Cheng is undeniably handsome, and the cute aura that surrounds him seems to affect everyone around him; so even if he makes a mistake, the clients just end up smiling and forgiving him, endeared by his adorable personality.

This makes it even harder on you to stay mad at him for longer than a couple of minutes, but what really kills it is the way he behaves  _ with you.  _ Whenever he needs help with something he comes right by your side, his eyes fixated on you as he asks for help in a voice that’s too cute to resist, and you can’t help but wonder if he’s doing it on purpose or if that’s just how he is all the time. 

“You really have a soft spot for him don’t you?” One of your coworkers asks you one day after discovering you staring at Si Cheng while he gave a cone to a client.

“Can I even deny it at this point? He’s just too adorable, which is annoying because it’s impossible to stay mad at him.” You sigh, unable to avoid a smile when Si Cheng looks at you and smiles himself.

The next time Si Cheng does his little ritual before asking you something, you’re busy crouching on the floor and checking the inventory inside the storage room. He crouches right next to you and wraps his arms around his long legs, staring at what you’re doing until you finally stop and look at him, feeling slightly flustered.

“Y/N…” He starts, the cute smile of his already showing on his lips. “Can I ask you something?” It almost seems like he’s hiding something, so you turn your body to face him completely, feeling curious.

“What is it?” You press him to go on, since he’s not usually this formal.

“Would you go out with me this weekend after our shift?” He finally asks, a shy smile spreading on his face along with a reddish blush. You stare at him for a moment in mild shock, a slight blush spreading on your face as well.

You want to be mad at him again, because both of you are at work and this really isn’t the time; however when you see him smiling like that at you, fidgeting nervously as he awaits for an answer, you can’t help but give in with a small sigh.

“God… You’re lucky you’re cute.” You murmur, shaking your head. “Yes, I would love to go out with you this weekend.” You reply, and it is totally worth it when you see his smile brighten his whole face like he just won the lottery. And it just feels unfair how much he can do to you without even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn) and if you liked this one shot please leave a comment as it motivates me to keep writing! Thanks for passing by <3


End file.
